Life of Damon and Dean Salvatore
by turtle76
Summary: Damon and Dean are married, and this is a story of their lives together.
1. Dean's birthday

Damon gently shook Deans arm. "Baby, wake up," Damon whispered softly into his husband's ear. "Wake up." He whispered a second time with another gentle shake.

Dean grunted and turned away from Damon. Damon smirked lovingly down at his husband before giving up and crawling off the bed, making as much movement as possible. Dean continued to grunt and whine at the movement, growling with anger when Damon yanked the blanket off of him, and wrapping it around himself.

Damon laughed sweetly as he waltzed out of the room with the blanket flowing behind him like a cape. Damon came to a stop at the end of the hall and knocked on the door. Damon regretted it immediately as he heard two little cries emerge from behind the closed door. "Shit." Damon mumbled slowly backing away from the door but before he could even take two steps Caroline, his sister in law, had flung opened the door and grabbed his arm yanking him inside the room, the blanket falling to the floor.

"Since you woke them up, you're going to help me." Caroline said, eyes flashing red and fangs blaring.

Damon put his hands up in surrender as he went through the room, through the other door towards the twin's room, smiling at the two crying babies in their cribs. "Who wants to play with Uncle Damon?" Damon said with his arms opened wide as he scooped the two babies up, giving them kisses on the head.

Caroline stood leaning against the door watching Damon with a fond smile on her face. "I could never calm them down that quickly." She said shaking her head with a soft chuckle.

Damon laughed walking past her to exit the room. "I'm borrowing your kids to help wake my husband up." Damon said as he looked back over his shoulder. "And trust me blondie, you look better when you're not trying to rip my head off." Damon winked and before she could say anything else he was gone and walking his way back to his room.

Damon walked into the room where Dean was crawled into a ball, still asleep. "Wake up, or you will force me to unleash the beast." Damon said laughing to himself standing above Dean holding onto the wiggling twins who wanted nothing more than to play with their Uncle Dean.

But of course, Dean stayed asleep. So Damon had no choice but to put the 2 year old babies onto the bed and watched as they smiled and jumped on Dean saying 'uncle' as they hit him softly with their little fist.

Dean groaned but Damon could see a smile on his face. "Oh no, the monsters got me." Dean said faking scared trying to push them off with little effort on his part.

The twins laughed as they continued to hit him softly with their fist. "Okay, okay that's enough." Damon said swooping Damien into his arms, Dean sitting up and holding Lucas in his arms. Damon sat down on the bed next to Dean tickling Damien, who let out a loud squeal of joy. Damon chuckled saying, "I warned you I would set the beast down upon you." Damon smirked leaning over giving Dean a soft kiss on the cheek.

Dean grumbled at Damon, but he knew Dean was joking if the smile on his face was anything to go by. "Yeah I know. What is so damn important anyway that you got me up at the ass crack of dawn?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes watching Lucas and Damien pushing each other playfully, giggling.

Damon laughed. "First off, it's noon, and second it's your birthday. So, I figured I'd throw you something. But it wouldn't be too fun if you didn't show up silly." Damon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Dean went red. "I always did seem to forget my birthday." Dean looked at the twins before turning to face Damon and asked, "Is waking me up with the twins a way to tell me you're pregnant?"

Damon let his head fall back and laughed. "No, no. It was just to get you up so you wouldn't murder me." Damon pulled the twins into his arms before smooshing Damien's cheek to his right cheek, and Lucas' cheek to his left. "Who would ever murder such cute kids?" Damon said laughing as the twins tried to push themselves away from him.

Dean shook his head fondly. "Well fine, I'm going to go wash up than you can take me to my big surprise." Dean smirked, kissed both twins heads and jumped off the bed disappearing behind the door to their shared bathroom.

Damon shook his head as he climbed out of bed. He lent over the bed, picked the twins up leaving the room and walked back down to Caroline and Stefan's room. "Hey Care, I need you to take your babies back. I'm going to give my sexy husband some of this D." Damon said kicking the door lightly with his foot for her to open up.

"I don't think you should say things like that with kids in your arm." Said a deep voice from behind him.

Damon smiled and turned around. "Hey Sam. Yeah sorry you heard that, but could you help me with the babies. Caroline seems to just want to ignore me." Damon said as he passed the twins into Sam's waiting arms

"I'd rather not since I know what you and my brother are going to be doing. But sure, Stefan wanted me to come get them from you anyway. Something about how he doesn't want Damon alone with his kids, ever." Sam said laughing as the twins pulled Sam's long hair and giggled. "Oh and open the door for me? I need to get them and Caroline dressed." Sam said with another laugh.

Damon raised a brow, as he opened the door for Sam and in a blink of an eye, Damon was naked and standing behind a naked Dean, kissing his neck. "You smell good, and you didn't even shower yet."

Dean laughed as he turned around, wrapping his arms around Damon. "I smell like sweat and sex." Dean said before capturing his husband's lips, with his own.

Damon pulled back smirking, "And that is what you should always smell like." Damon grabbed Dean's hand and led him into the shower. Dean let himself get dragged a smile on his face.

Damon and Dean let out a sigh as the, hot, steamy water washed down their bodies. Damon ran his hands down Dean's chest toward his cock. "Mm, already hard for me I see." Damon whispered into Dean's ear, causing the latter to shiver. Damon gripped Dean's cock at the same time he pulled Dean's ear between his teeth. Dean let out a breathless moan. "I'm always hard for you." Dean said capturing Damon's lips with his.

Damon pulled back from the kiss smirking, than kissed his neck, than his nipples, licking lower and lower, until he was on his knees, and Dean's cock was right by his mouth. Damon looked up at Dean through his eyes lashes, happy to see Dean looking at him with lust filled eyes. Damon opened his mouth, taking in Dean's cock, inch by inch, not once breaking eye contact once, as Damon swallowed the entire 8 inches. Dean groaned watching his cock disappear inside Damon's mouth. "Such a filthy mouth." Dean mumbled as he ran his fingers through Damon's dark hair, letting his fingers get tangled in the dark locks.

Damon started to bob up and down on Dean's cock, doing all the little twist, and licks, that Dean loves the most. Damon took it all in, down to the base gagging on it. He left it down his throat giving the tiniest nod, looking up into Dean's green, lust filled eyes.

Dean's eyes widen at the nod, taking a hold on Damon's head, holding it steady and started to pump himself down Damon's throat. "Oh my god." Dean groaned at the sounds of gagging coming from Damon. Dean grunted more as he started thrusting faster down Damon's throat.

One, two, three thrust later and Dean was cumin down his husband's throat. Damon sucked two more times before taking Dean's cock out of his mouth, leaning back on his heel's, to watch Dean slide down the shower wall, panting.

Damon swallowed Dean's cum, before leaning forward to capture Dean's lips for a soft kiss. "All about you day." Damon whispered against Dean's lips before jumping up to his feet, smiling at Dean who was still sitting on the shower floor looking up at Damon. Damon washed himself off, hoped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"No, come back." Dean whined getting to his feet as he watched his husband use another towel to dry his hair. "You can see more after the party." Damon said with a wink through the bathroom mirror and a small shake of his hips.

Damon left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Damon let the towel fall to the floor as he pulled on a pair of black boxers. He rummaged through his closet pulling out a black button down shirt, putting it on, then draped a red tie around his neck, before pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans, and last, slipping into his black boots. Damon stood in front of the mirror, tied the red tie, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his mid forearms, and fixed his hair, smiling at himself.

Damon walked out of his room, heading back down the hall to Caroline and Stefan's room. Damon lifted his hand, made a fist and knocked on the door. "What?" Came Caroline's sweet sing song voice through the wooden door. "Just came to see if you were ready." Damon replied through the door. "We'll be down in a little. Just finishing up the twins." Caroline replied. Damon heard her chasing one of the twins around who apparently didn't want to wear a dipper. Damon smiled, shook his head, and turned heading downstairs to the living room.

Damon stopped in the door way to see all of their friends and families smiling at him. "I'm so happy you were all able to make it." Damon said to the entire room and everyone just laughed before going back to their individual conversations they were having. Damon walked over to the bar area and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Stephen walked up next to him putting an arm on Damon's shoulder. "Where is Dean, my brother-in-law?" Stefan asked a smirk on his face. "He'll be down soon enough." Damon smiled at his younger brother. "You picked a good man," Stefan said smiling brightly. "Thanks brother." Damon nodded a smile on his face. Just then a head of blonde hair came bobbing over to them, Damon looked up and smiled. "Hey, Jo." He said with a wink. Jo laughed shaking her head. "Go get, Dean. I was told I can't get drunk until the birthday boy is down here!" Jo said faking annoyance but couldn't hide her smile. "Okay, I'll be back." Damon said, giving Jo a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out the room and up the stairs.

Damon didn't bother knocking as he opened his bed room door. Dean was sitting naked on the bed looking down at his folded hands. "Hey you okay?" Damon asked walking towards him slowly. Dean looked up at him, tears falling down his face. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said with a soft smile on his face. Damon sat down next to him placing his right hand on Dean's knee and using his left hand to make Dean look at him. "You're crying babe, that's not okay. It doesn't matter if they're happy tears or sad tears. I do not want to see my baby crying." Damon said softly holding Deans chin in his hand.

"I know." Dean said sadly locking eyes with his husband. "I just, you really through me a party and give me the best head. I just, I just don't know what I did to deserve you. I'm a dick, but so are you, which is why I decided it would fuck you, because you would leave me come morning, just like I left everyone I slept with. But then morning came and you fucking smiled at me and said that you're an uncle but you left your car at the bar. So I drove you to the hospital, and now we're married and you're treating me like I'm some type of gold." Dean sighed letting his eyes drift close and two more tears slip down his cheek.

Damon smiled, leaned in and kissed Dean's lips. "Dean, look at me." Damon said softly. Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. "Dean, I love you. You're perfect to me. I love everything about you. You didn't have to drive me to the hospital, I could have taken a cab. You offered to drive me, which means you weren't planning on leaving me in the morning." Damon kissed both of Dean's cheeks. "Now get dressed, you have a party to get to and Jo demands you hurry, she wants to drink." Damon super sped to their closet, pulled out dark blue jeans, an old t-shirt, a plaid over shirt and boots. He shut the door, turned and handed everything to Dean. "Get dressed, and quickly. Your brother, Caroline and the twins just got down stairs which means everyone waiting for you." Damon kissed his lips again as he stood back to let Dean dress.

Dean got dressed as fast as humanly possible, fixed his hair and stood in front of Damon. "Let's go get drunk so we can have hot, rough, sex tonight." Dean whispered kissing Damon's blushing cheek. They interlocked their fingers, and walked in silence back down to the living room.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted the moment they saw Dean enter through the door. "Aw, thank you." Dean smiled looking at everyone, his green eyes shining. Dean turned his eyes on his little brother Sam who was walking towards him with a wrapped box. Sam smiled and thrust the box into Deans hands. "Happy Birthday, Dean. This is from Jess, she couldn't make it. So she sent me with this." Sam gestured to the box, "She said something about it being special and something about always remembering her. I don't know, I wasn't listening." Sam laughed.

Dean smiled down at the package, before ripping it open. "Aw." He breathed quietly looking down at a pair of baby converses. Dean looked up at Sammy tilting his head as he asked, "Why did she give me baby shoes?"

Sam smiled as he said, "They were Jayden's first baby shoes, and Jess thinks that since he was your first nephew that you could use them for your first child." Sam shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean laughed picking up the shoes and smiling at them. "I did always love these little shoes." Dean put them back in the box and placed the box on an end table in the hallway. "So where is the liquor?" Dean asked loudly as he walked towards Jo who was standing next to the bar. Jo smiled, pulled him into a hug before handing him a glad full of bourbon.

Damon watched him go and the moment Dean was in conversation with Jo, he grabbed Sam's arm pulling him to the side. "Hey, Sam can I have a word with you?" Damon asked, when Sam nodded Damon led them towards the study. Sam took a seat in an arm chair, Damon taking a seat in the one opposite him. Damon looked around the room, his expression nervous. "Um, I think I might have made a mistake. Like a really huge mistake!" Damon's eyes widened as he looked at Sam, panic clear in his face. "How so?" Sam asked curious on what could make a vampire, like Damon so nervous.

Damon cleared his throat, "Well, you see. Dean and I have talked multiple times about kids. He wants kids, and I want kids. But since we are both males you can see our problem." Damon took a short breath before continuing. "Well, you know I'm a vampire, and vampires can compel humans to do things, and your brother is a human." Sam raised a brow, "Did you compel Dean to fall in love with you?" Sam asked his voice rising. Damon held his hands up, shaking his head fast. "No, no, no. Not that, I would never. He loves me on his own will." Sam crossed his arms looking at Damon. "Well, than what did you do?" Sam asked trying to get Damon to get to the point. Damon took a deep breath, "Well I kind of compelled Dean to give me a cup of his sperm. He did and long story short, my friend Elena is carrying mine and Dean's baby." Damon finished risking a glance at Sam, to see him staring at him. Sam blinked a couple times trying to comprehend what he just heard. "So, let me get this straight. You and my brother are having a baby? But without his consent?"

Damon nodded letting his head fall into his hands with a sigh. "It sounds horrible coming from someone else. I just don't know what to do, Sam, what if he freaks? I know he wants kids, I just should have waited to do it till he was ready. But just seeing the way he was with the shoes, made me kind of happy because he looked happy, but then so sad." Damon lifted his head looking at Sam with pleading eyes. "Did I fuck up?"

"No, you didn't." Came Dean's deep voice from the doorway. "DEAN!" Damon shouted, a mixture of shock and terror. Damon was going to tell Dean today, but not like this. "Oh god, how much did you hear?" Damon asked not taking his eyes off Dean. Sam turned and looked at his brother, upon seeing Dean did not look angry Sam stood, smiled at the both and said, "This isn't where I parked my car." Turned and walked out of the room.

"Dean, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." Damon pleaded. "It's just, I know you wanted a kid and I wanted a kid and so I figured we can have a kid. I just needed someone to carry the baby and the first person I could think of was Elena and she was more than happy to."

Dean smiled grabbing Damon's hand holding it softly. "I wish you would have asked me about it first, but it is okay, I'm happy. It's a great present, better than anything I could imagine." Dean leaned forward, capturing Damon's lips with his own. They stood kissing for a few minutes before pulling back, leaning their foreheads together smiling, and breathing heavy. "We're going to be a father!" Dean said his smile widening, if it was even possible. "I know." Damon said interlocking his fingers with Deans. Dean stood up straight, the smile never leaving his lips. "Come on, let's go tell everyone we're going to be fathers!" Dean said excitedly as he dragged Damon out of the study and into the living room where everyone was.

-Raven Wazowski

 _I hope you liked it. I have 11 chapters written for this story so far, I will post them once I finish editing them. Comments are always welcomed. And thank you for reading it. (:_


	2. Raven's born

A/N Chapter two. Comments are always welcomed. Hope you enjoy it.

Dean sat down in an ugly, blue green chair, a tiny bundle of pink snuggled in his arms. "Holy shit." Dean whispered looking down at the tiniest human he has ever laid eyes on. "Holy shit." He repeated as a tear slid down his cheek. "Raven, hi, welcome to the world." Dean whispered nervously holding the tiny baby gingerly in his arms. "I'm so scared I'm going to hurt you." Dean let out a weak laugh, being very careful not to hurt her, or shift her, or even breath on her wrong.

An arm wrapped around Dean's shoulder, melting Dean's heart even more, if that was even possible. "Hey little Raven." Damon said softly, before placing a soft kiss the side of Dean's head. "I can't believe how beautiful she is." Damon whispered resting his head on Dean's shoulder as the new parents watched their baby girl sleep.

Dean shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. "I know, and she's all ours. I can't believe it. We're fathers." Dean looked at his husband tears falling down his face. "Oh my god now look at me, crying in front of you and our daughter." Dean looked away tears falling harder. "I can't believe this is my life. I'm so fucking blessed and I don't know how to handle this. I don't even deserve this life." Dean handed Raven over to Damon. "I'll be back." Dean got to his feet and rushed out of the hospital room.

Damon looked confused and hurt. "What the heck?" Damon said aloud as he lifted his head to look at Elena who was looking out the door where Dean just disappeared. Elena turned to look at Damon, "He'll be back. I know it. The way he looked the first moment he held her, he's not going to abandon you both, so don't let that thought bed in your brain. Please, he just needs a minute. Probably went to talk to Sam." Elena said as she sat up, wincing in pain.

"Damn, here I am praising our beautiful child, and forgetting to thank my beautiful friend for birthing this child. I love you Elena, thank you so much for this gift." Damon started shifting in the chair to get comfortable. "You would think they would have more comfortable chairs." Damon said talking to Raven more so than Elena.

Elena laughed. "Don't worry about it, Damon. Just promise me you and Dean will raise this girl right. Love her like she deserves it." Damon smiled over at Elena. "You don't have to worry about that. She already has my heart and soul." Damon looked down at Raven, "And wait till Uncle Stefan sees your big green eyes. He will melt, I just know it." Damon kissed Raven's bald head softly. "Do you want to hold her?" He asked looking back up at Elena, who was watching them with a fond smile.

Elena nodded and held her hands out. Damon stood up, passed the baby to Elena smiling as Raven started to giggled. "Hey little Rave. I'm your Aunt Elena, I held you in my belly for 10 months, but I'll tell you more about that when you're older and your daddies allow me to tell you." Elena said ending in a chuckle leaving a soft kiss to raven's head.

Damon laughed but wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, he was too busy looking out the door hoping and wishing Dean would walk back in. "Don't over think it, Damon." Elena said holding the baby with one arm and moving forward some to hold Damon's hand with the other giving it a gentle squeeze. "He didn't sound angry, or upset about any of it. If anything he sounded over whelmed. He loves you and I know he loves Raven, he just has something he never thought would be possible. He just needs a little to adjust." Elena said calmly smiling up at him.

Damon looked away from the door and down at Elena and Raven. "Yeah, I guess so." Damon sat back down in the chair, the moment his butt hit the chair his younger brother, Stefan was in the doorway panting slightly, looking between Damon, Elena and the little bundle of pink in Elena's arms.

"It's a girl!" Stefan squealed with delight. "It's a fucking girl! Damon you have a daughter." Stefan walked into the room, standing beside the bed looking down at her. "Omg her eyes are so green! And she is so small, and her hair, she doesn't have any! Omg she is just perfect Damon, just fucking perfect." Stefan bent over the bed, picking Raven up and holding her gently in his arms. "Holy shit, she's so tiny. Hey little girl, I'm your Uncle Stefan" He looked at Damon as he said, "I could just eat her up."

Damon lifted his head, eyes going red. "You will not!" Damon said, with in a blink of an eye he was at Stefan's side growling protectively over his daughter. "Damon relax. I'm joking." Stefan said kissing Ravens head, as Damon sat back down in the chair. He handed Elena Raven again giving her a look that says _what crawled up his ass and died_.

 _Dean walked out_ she mouthed to him as she cradled Raven in her arms. "Oh yeah, you don't even know this little ones name, do you?" Elena asked looking at Stefan.

Stefan laughed, short of. "No I do not." Stefan said looking at Damon, who was back to looking at the door. "Did you or Dean pick the name? Because I know if it was Damon, the name will most likely be something weird." Stefan joked to try to get Damon to smile, but his older brother just sat moodily staring at the door.

"No, Dean got to name her actually. Damon and Dean made a bet on if it was a boy or a girl, winner got to pick the name. Dean picked girl, she's obviously a beautiful girl, so he named her Raven. Raven Dasani Salvatore." Elena said smiling down at the bundle of pink.

"Dean took our last name?" Stefan asked turning to look down at Damon, who was surprising looking up at his younger brother.

"Yeah, I wanted to take his but he insisted that he took mine. He didn't even say that I had to take Winchester, he just was happy to get rid of Winchester and make it something he loved." Damon said a small smile tugging at his lips. "He said, he was happy giving up his old life for me." Damon smiled sadly, letting his eyes fall towards his daughter who was smiling up at Elena. "Well, where is he?" Stefan asked sitting down next to his older brother. "Wouldn't he want to be here with his daughter and husband?"

Damon shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. I mean, he was here but he just kind of up and left. I think he needed time to adjust." Damon looked over at Stefan to see why he was so quiet when he noticed Stefan was concentrating, listening to everything happening outside of their hospital room, trying to see if he could spot Dean on the grounds. "No, stop that. I don't want to spy on him. Let him be, I trust he's not going to abandon us." Damon said giving Elena a small smile. "But I just need him to come back and talk when he's ready. Not because my younger brother threatened him." Damon continued giving Stefan a small smile. "Besides, that just means Uncle Stefan gets to spend more time with Raven." Damon stood up walking to the bedside, leaning down slightly, picking up Raven, "Hey baby girl." Damon cooed causing the baby to giggle.

It has been hours since Dean has left. Everyone has come to see Raven, Caroline came when Stefan left, so he could watch their twins while she came to visit. Caroline had shown up with a tiny pink tutu, saying "I wanted to buy her, her first tutu". Bonnie had shown up not long after Caroline had left. Bonnie had brought Raven a brown teddy bear, named Misses Cuddles two. Matt and Tyler showed up for a short period of time, declaring they were on break and had to get back to the station. Jeremy came with his Aunt Jenna, but he was only three and just knew there was a baby. Alaric showed up with bourbon for his best friend, and promises to stop by the boarding house sometime soon.

Everyone came, and everyone left. Damon was sitting down on the uncomfortable chair letting out a sigh at the quiet room. The nurses had come to take Raven back to the nursery for the night. "It's weird, her not being here." Damon said aimlessly, his feet propped up on another chair and watching whatever it was that was on TV. Damon looked over at Elena who was passed out. He chuckled softly, got up, kissed her forehead and left the room. Damon shut the door quietly, turned around and gasped. Dean was standing there.

"Damon." Dean said softly, his voice sounding wounded. "Dean." Damon said angery as he folded his arms over his chest. "It's your daughters first day on this earth and you left her." Damon sniffed the air. "To go get drunk." Damon growled, pushed past Dean and started down the hall the small bag of gifts swaying by his side.

"Damon stop." Dean said hurrying after him. "I know you're angry, but please just let me explain." Dean pleaded. "I just needed time to adjust at being a father."

Damon let out an unhuman laugh. "Adjust? She was on this earth for a god damn day, not even. You held her for about 10 minutes than went and got drunk!" Damon shouted as he turned to face Dean.

"I know, I'm a dick." Dean said, letting his head hand to look at the floor. "A dick? Not even, you're a fucking jackass. If you're going to be a dead beat just leave now. I don't want her to know you if you're just going to disappear every night and become a filthy drunk." Damon turned and in a blink of an eye was gone. Dean was left staring at where Damon once stood, his heart pounding. He knew he fucked up big time.

The next day Dean awoke to a killer headache. "Where am I?" He muttered looking around and it was that moment he noticed he was in the waiting room of the hospital. "Damn, I guess I never left." Dean wiped drool from the side of his mouth as he sat up straight, stretching his arms above his head, giving a satisfied grunt at the popping of his joints. He got to his feet and walked down the hall to the bathroom to freshen up. He cleaned up as best he could in a bathroom before leaving and heading down to Elena's room, where she was sitting up feeding Raven. "Morning girls." Dean grumbled walking into the room and taking a seat in the chair Damon sat in the previous day.

"Oh look who finally showed up." Elena said but in a teasing way, a smile on her face. Dean shook his head. "I ran into Damon last night as he was leaving, I don't think he wants to speak with me anymore." Dean sighed rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

Elena laughed. "You boys are too much. He was just mad that you up and left yesterday. I told him to give you time because you just needed to adjust to having a daughter. But looking at you, you look like you had one too many drinks last night. And I'm assuming Damon smelt it on you and thought you picked liquor over your daughter." Dean nodded and said, "But I just honestly needed a drink. I met up with my brother and talked to him about it and he said I was being fucking stupid for being at bar when I had a beautiful daughter to be with. But he understood, it was the same way when he and Jess got married and had Jayden. He never thought he would be happy and he got everything we never thought we could have as a kid." Dean sighed taking a breath before lying his head down on Elena's bed.

Elena patted his head softly and said, "It's okay, Dean. I know Damon, he'll come around. I just know it." Elena smiled and handed Dean his daughter, once she was fed and burped. Deal smiled down at Raven as she smiled up at him.

It was a couple hours before Damon walked into the hospital room with a small bag. Damon stopped in his tracks at seeing Dean playing with Raven and a smile fell on his lips. "Hey you three." He said smiling at Dean, Raven and Elena. "I brought you some cloths since the doctor said you can go home today. And I brought the baby something to wear home as well." Damon pulled out a tiny onesie that had little vampire fangs on it. "Since her daddy is a vampire I thought it would be cute." Damon said laughing at Elena's eye roll.

Dean smiled at Damon. "It's so cute." Dean said standing up, walking to him with Raven. "Here, she missed you." Dean handed Damon the baby and whispered in his ear, "as did I."

Damon laughed holding his little girl in his arms, kissing her forehead. "Hey baby girl. I see daddy came to say hi today and didn't run away." Damon said in a mocking tone, sticking his tongue out at Dean who stuck his tongue out as well.

Elena smiled at the two of them. "Good, now this is how I want her to be raised. Yeah, she's not my child I know that. But she needs this tit milk so I have to deal with you guys for a year or so, so I don't want to hear you both bickering, unless it's over what to dress her in." Elena said confidently getting out of bed, heading to the bathroom to change. "You do know I can just rip your head off right?" Damon said flashing his fangs at her before she disappeared into the bathroom with a laugh.

"And you do know I have a wooden stake in my pocket." Sam said standing in the door way. "Just because I don't hunt anymore, doesn't mean I'm not prepared to strike down evil."

Damon turned to face Sam and laughed. "You wouldn't kill me. I'm your brothers husband and the father to your niece. So ha, I think I'll survive." Damon walked up to Sam and held out the little pink bundle. "Sam, this is your niece Raven. And Raven, this is your Uncle Sasquatch."

Sam took the bundle and smiled down at her. "Uncle Sam." Sam corrected, "Nice to meet you pretty girl. You just wait till your older, your cousin will be thrilled to play with you!" Sam said excitedly as he walked over to Dean. "I cannot believe it brother. We're fucking fathers!" Sam said a little to excitedly, Elena came out of the bathroom and laughed at how excited Sam was.

"Shit." Dean whispered in a panic, "I never put the car seat in the car. They won't let us leave unless we got one!" Dean looked around the room at Elena, Damon and Sam before starting to panic.

Damon placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and looked at him. "Don't worry, calm down. I took care of it last night when I got home. I put it in my car for the time being. I was going to put it in yours but you never showed up last night so I put it in mine. When we get home and have everything settled I'll switch it over to your car." Damon said calmly but fast.

Dean sighed. "Oh thank god for you." Dean leaned in kissing Damon hard on the mouth.

"Ew" Came the response from Elena, Sam and Stephen, who had just arrived.

Dean and Damon broke apart laughing. "Okay, well since it looks like we are all ready, shall we?" Stefan said with a wheelchair waiting for Elena to sit down with Raven. Elena sat down holding Raven and they started off for the car, with Sam as Dean and Damon stayed back to make sure they got everything they need.

Dean was bending over checking under the bed when he heard the door shut and lock behind him, before he could react Damon already had Deans pants and boxers down to his ankles. "Shit, you and that vampire speed." Dean said as he stayed bent over the bed his ass exposed.

"Shut up!" Damon growled as he smacked Deans ass roughly. "This is for leaving me yesterday. Making me think you were going to abandon me and our child!" Damon said as he shoved two fingers into Deans mouth making them slick before he shoved them into Dean's ass causing the man to yelp. "No screaming or making noise." Damon demanded as he angrily pumped his two fingers in and out of Dean, opening him up.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he jerked back onto Damon's hand shamelessly. "Please." Dean begged and that's all it took for Damon to shove his cock into Deans hole. Dean groaned loudly as Damon, inch by inch filled him with his cock. Damon brought his hand around Deans neck and started choking him. "I thought I said no noise." Damon smacked Deans bare ass hard with his other hand.

Dean nodded as, Damon started to move his hips in a circle motion. Dean opened his mouth to moan but, being choked, nothing came out. Damon smirked as he held onto Deans hip with one hand, the other still choking him, Damon pulled his cock out before slamming it back in. Dean grunted pushing back against Damon's thrust. Damon, not holding anything back let go of Deans neck to hold his hips steady as he plowed into him. His balls slapped off Deans ass with each thrust.

"Yeah, you take this dick you bitch." Damon growled as he continued to plow into Dean. Damons thrust picked up speed as Damon felt his orgasm build and with a loud growl Damon came inside Deans ass.

Damon breathing heavy pulled his cock out slowly, smirking at seeing his cum leak out of Dean's ass. Damon put his cock away, buttoned up his jeans as he bent over to kiss Deans butt cheek lightly, and pull Deans jeans and boxers up. "Alright, let's go." Damon said smirking as he walked to the door stopping just as his hand was on the door knob. "What about me?" Dean asked pointing down to his cock which tented his jeans uncomfortably. Damon chuckled. "Better start thinking of dead kittens." He said with a satisfied smirk, he turned the knob opened the door and headed down the hall. "FUCK!" Dean groaned as he fixed his cock from showing and waddled down the hall.

Damon waited for Dean at the end of the hall laughing at him as he watched Dean waddle uncomfortably. "What's wrong Dean? It looks like you got a dick shoved up your ass?" Damon said laughing.

"Shut up." Dean mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for the elevator. Dean intently watched the numbers tick backwards, determined to not look at Damon.

"Next time, don't leave me to think you abandoned us. If you needed to talk about it, go think about it or whatever you did. Just make sure I know you're coming back before you leave." Damon said kissing Deans cheek softly. "And maybe I'll let you plow me tonight, if you're good." Damon whispered in Dean's ear, laughing at how Dean had went weak kneed and almost fell.

Damon and Dean walked out the double doors to see Elena, Stefan, Sam and Raven were waiting for them. Stefan sniffed the air before looking at his older brother with disgust. "You didn't." Stefan bascially whined as Sam and Elena looked disgusted.

Damon just smirked. "I'm going to go get the car." And with that Damon set off to get his car and was back within minutes. They loaded the car up, got Raven all comfy in her car seat and got Elena all comfy next to the car seat.

All the men parted ways. Stephen said he had some errands to run but will meet back with them at the boarding house. Sam said he had to go save Jess from their son and said he would be around to visit when he got the chance and Dean gave Damon a kiss and said, "be careful and I'll see you at home." Oh, but Dean wasn't going straight home. He had a little errand to run himself.

Dean got into the chevy and drove to the nearest jewelry store. He hoped out the car and smiled at seeing Bonnie standing outside the door waiting for him. "What the fuck took you so long? You said 10 minutes, that was 30 minutes ago!" Bonnie said tossed her hands in the air with a sigh of annoyance. "What are we doing here anyway?" She demanded as Dean walked up to her.

"I want to get Damon something special. But I don't know what he would like. I want to go like necklace or something, but I need you to use your little witchy powers to make it his daylight thingy." Dean said as he walked into the store.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The salesman greeted with a bright smile.

"Hey, just looking for a, 'I'm a complete asshole and I still love you and never leave me' necklace for my husband." Dean said as he looked at the different necklaces.

"I see." The salesman said looking at where Dean was looking. "Ahh, I see you are looking at the black diamond necklace." The salesman smiled.

Dean smiled looking up at the man. "Yes, this is the one I want. He will love it." Dean smiled extra big. The man boxed it up, Dean paid and they left.

"I don't see why I had to come." Said Bonnie. "You already knew what you were going to get him before you even stepped into that store." Bonnie said standing next to Dean who in the process of paying.

Dean laughed. "Yeah you're right, but here." He handed her the necklace. "Make it his daylight thingy please. I owe you big. Thanks Bonnie." Dean said when they were back outside the shop. Dean kissed her cheek, smiled at her and hopped in his car and headed home.

Dean parked the car, got out and ran up into the house. "Honey, I'm home!" Dean shouted into the empty hallway. Dean heard Damon laugh from upstairs. He ran up the steps, taking them two at a time and stopped outside the babies room. "Oh my." Dean looked around the room and smiled softly at the scene.

Raven was in her crib, Damon was standing next to the crib looking down at her. Caroline was playing toy cars with her kids in the corner of the room. Stefan was on the other side of the crib laughing at Matt and Tyler who were straightening up the pictures that hung on the wall and, "Who is that?" Dean demanded pointing at the tall, blonde hair man standing next to Castiel. "Cas, who is that?" Dean reached in the back of his jeans for his gun and cursed himself for not having it with him. Cas stood in front of Dean raising his hands. "Dean, calm down. He's my fiancé, Niklaus." Castiel said, panic in his voice.

"Klaus will do just fine." Niklaus said extending his hand towards Dean.

Dean glared at the offered hand before lifting his eyes to meet Castiel's eyes. "Fiancé? Why haven't I heard about this till now? Like serious, what the fuck Cas?" Dean shook his head completely ignoring the still offered hand. "How could you bring a stranger into my home, into my daughters room." Dean sighed turning away from the engaged couple.

Stefan walked over to Dean and said, "Dean, calm down. I know how this looks but it's not like that. Me and Caroline are the ones who set Cas up with Klaus. So he's not a complete stranger, you just never met him yet. Yes, we should have not brought him in to see the baby, but Castiel really wanted to meet Raven and I know you wouldn't care if Cas was here, so we didn't think Klaus would be that big of a deal." Stefan smiled thinking back to his jumble of words.

Dean growled lowly, about to retaliate, but everything washed away the moment he heard his daughter giggling from the crib. He ignored everyone and walked over to the crib, picking up Raven. "How are you doing my love?" he asked kissing her cheek causing her to giggle more. "Dude, your giggles are going to kill me." Dean held her gingerly in his arms and went to sit down with Caroline and the twins to play with them as she sat in his lap.

Damon raised a brow at him. "Dean, she needs to rest." Damon said coming and standing next to Dean, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"No one had a problem with bothering her before I got here. So let me play with my daughter." Dean demanded not looking up but shaking a little toy doll in front of his daughter watching her smile. Damon's heart melted at the sight in front of him and collapsed to his knees. "I can't say no." Damon said watching his little girl smile at the toy.

"But I can." Elena said walking into the room. "It's feeding time than nap time for this one." She said as she picked Raven up out of Deans arms. "I filled some bottles up with breast milk for her for when I'm not here, or just don't want to get up to feed her. One of you idiots can." She smiled fondly at the boys and bustled everyone out of the room so she could feed Raven in peace.

Castiel pulled Dean to the side in the hallway, as everyone else walked down the steps into the living room. "Dean, why did it sound like you weren't too fond of Niklaus?" Castiel asked.

Dean folded his arms over his chest. "Because I'm your best friend and I'm the last one to know about you being engaged." Dean glared at Castiel.

Castiel placed a hand on Deans shoulder, "I love you, Dean Winchester and for the longest time I thought it was going to be you and me who ended up together. But the moment you told me you were engaged to Damon, my heart broke. Even standing here right now, with your daughter in one room, your husband downstairs, you just seem so happy and I'm not going to be the one to take that from you. So I hid my pride and just disappeared from everything Winchester related." Castiel explained.

Dean laughed. "But I'm a Salvatore now. I dropped the Winchester name, I didn't want anything that reminded me of my father."

Castiel raised a brow. "You did? Why didn't you tell me? I still wrote letters to you as Dean Winchester."

"Same reason you never told me about Niklaus." Dean said pulling Castiel into a tight hug. "I'm happy for you Castiel, I really am. And I need to ask a question of you." Castiel hugged him back nodding, "Of course." Dean smirked, because Castiel was still a little weirdo. "Will you be Raven's godfather?"

Castiel went still and for a spilt second Dean thought he may have killed him but Castiel finally moved and looked up at him and spoke with a huge grin on his face, "Of course I will!" He squealed with delight and Dean smiled at his best friend. "Come on, let's go get a drink." They started off down the steps, half way down the stairs, Dean stopped walking putting an arm out to stop Cas as well. "It's time for me interrogate Klaus." Dean laughed as he jumped the last couple steps and set off at a sprint towards the living room where he found Klaus standing near the liquor.

"Niklaus, buddy old pal." Dean said wrapping his arm around Niklaus shoulder. "So you're engaged to my best friend?" Dean said firmly.

Niklaus nodded. "Yes, yes I am." He said looking up to see Castiel standing in the doorway smiling at them. "He is something special."

Dean nodded and said, "Yes, yes he is. And if you so much as leave a scratch on him, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. And laugh as I hold your bloody head in my hands." Dean smiled sweetly. "Do I make myself clear?"

Niklaus let out an unhuman laugh. "You can't kill me, I'm immortal. Which means, you can't kill me. Ask Damon, he tried multiple times, but that was another lifetime ago. But do not worry, Castiel is something of an angel in my eyes and I will make sure no harm comes to him in any way." Niklaus smiled, kissed Deans cheek and walked over to Castiel, head held high.

Dean stared opened mouth at Niklaus' retreating body, only coming back to reality at hearing Bonnies voice. "Here you are, Dean." She said holding out the necklace.

Dean looked down at it and smiled. "Oh you are something amazing." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "And as payment for doing that for me, I would like to make you the godmother of Raven." Dean smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked, a huge smile on her face. "Yes Bon-Bon, really." Damon said walking over to her and pulling Bonnie into a hug. "We would love for you to be the godmother of Raven."

Bonnie smiled widely and hugged Damon. "Where is she? My little god daughter?"

Damon pointed upstairs. "She's upstairs with Elena. And I think Caroline is up there as well, if not than I know she's somewhere with the twins." Dean smiled as he watched Bonnie excitedly leave the room in search of her godchild. Dean turned to Damon and smiled. "Hey sexy."

Damon laughed and pulled Dean into a hug. "Hey handsome. Want to make love?" He asked kissing Deans neck softly.

Dean laughed pushing Damon away. "No, not right now. Not while everyone is here and a few of those people can hear us, no matter where we go in the house." Dean said laughing. He grabbed Damon's hand, wrapped his fingers around the daylight ring and took it off.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked confused. "You do know I need that to go outside?" Dean ignored him in favor of handing him the box. "For you, Damon." Dean said smiling at Damon's confused face.

Damon raised a brow but taking the box from him and opened it. He looked down at the black diamond chain and blinked. "Holy shit." Damon said as he slid the chain over his head and looked up at Dean.

"And it works just like your daylight ring. I asked Bonnie to do it. You can keep the ring, of course, but I just decided you deserve something nice from me and I figured if I made it like your daylight ring it would be special enough. Something you have to wear all day, everyday?" Dean said laughing.

Damon stared at him with his mouth hanging opened before he lunged at Dean, engulfing him in a tight hug giving him a huge kiss. "This has been the best two days of my life. First Raven was born yesterday and now my husband buys me fancy stuff." Damon laughed kissing him. "I love you Dean Salvatore."

Dean kissed him back. "I love you too, Damon Salvatore."

-Raven Wazowski xxx


End file.
